Full Metal Alchemist: Blood Seal
by Tigz Hunter
Summary: This takes place 5 years later the Full Metal Alchemist movie, two young alchemist are trying to find a way to get Al and Ed back from the gate, but for them they have other matters that they need Ed and Al for.


Full Metal Alchemist: Blood Seal

By Tigz Hunter and Jesse Zeal

Chapter one: The Choice of State

The sun shines through the windows of the office where the massive files of paper work are laying on the desk. These files are of the LGT Corneal of the State Alchemist and one file is big enough to be a life story of someone important. The name on the folder is Edward Elric Case.

"Um LGT Corneal Isaac, how is the paper work going for you?" Ask a tall; darken skin man with a blue officer suit on and sunglasses on his forehead.

Isaac looks at his papers, seeing that he has not complete much of the paper work yet as his eye twitches "Well nothing much..." he says as he begins to rush through the paper work like wild fire, cursing at himself.

The recruit looks at Isaac and giggles as he sits down on a black chair next to the desk "Well um sir, did you read about the Edward and Alphonse Elric case yet?" He asks with his hand on the file with their name on it "By the way you do know my name right sir?"

Isaac looks at the solider, thinking carefully, long, and hard "... it's Lawrence right?" Ask Isaac as he moves the folder to him.

"Its Cliff sir, and please do not tell me you have no knowledge of the Elric brothers sir, I mean you must have heard of them while being here right?" Ask Cliff as he leans his head back on the chair, resting his eyes a bit and slightly looking at Isaac.

"Funny you've always seemed like a Lawrence to me? Oh well... as for the Elric brothers who has not heard of them after all the trouble they put Roy mustang and the other through being state alchemists. Well with stuff like that you would be surprised if you find one that has not heard of them" Said Isaac with a smirk on his face holding a paper tube "Give this to the brigadier general if you don't mind"

"Oh ok sir; I will bring it to him right away." Said Cliff, picking up the paper tube and then quickly running down the hall to the brigadier general's room, as fast as he can which takes about 10 minutes to reach "Brigadier General Roy Mustard, I have an important message for you from LGT Corneal Isaac about the files you wanted sir!" Cliff walks over to him and hands e paper tube.

Mustang looks at cliff holding his head with one hand "Look kid I know you're new, but please try to get my name right, its Mustang not Mustard... well let me see them" Roy said, taking the paper tube. Meanwhile, Isaac listens to the door hearing a slight boom as The LGT Corneal starts laughing banging on his desk, shortly after Roy charges in Isaac's door with soot on his face screaming his head off "IS THIS YOUR SENCE OF HUMER LGT CORNEAL RAINS WITH YOUR PAPER BOMBS!" Yells Roy in anger and disbelief.

Isaac chuckles holding up some magazines "Well it was either that or helping you pick through these for a wife for you" he says seeing it's all smut magazines making Isaac laugh some more.

Cliff runs into the room and looks at the both of them "Um Brigadier General Roie Mustard! There is an important call for you sir!" Said Cliff with his voice out of breath from running again down the hall at a fast pace.

Roy Mustang turns his head slowly thinking 'is this kid retarded?' "I'll be right there... as for you Isaac keep this up and I'll set your hair on fire" Roy says glaring at LGT Corneal Rains walking out shortly after.

Isaac lays back in his chair talking to himself "That man has no sense of humor" Isaac thinks to himself as he closes his eyes.

Roy walks toward his office, then picking up the phone screaming "WHAT IS IT I'M A LITTLE BUSY!"

"Brigadier General Mustang! There's been an attack in Senice. We need back up and right away!" Asks Hawkeye, seeming in great danger over the phone as bombs seem to set off in the background.

Roy looks at the phone "I'll be right there" he says hanging up getting his coat rushing to his car as Cliff walking beside him "Tell Isaac we might need him to look after things so make sure he does not set off any more bombs ok Cliff"

"Yes Brigadier General Cory Mustard. I will make sure right now!" Said Cliff as he runs to Isaac's office before leaving with Mustang to the city to help out.

Roy looks at the window of the car with a pale face "how the hell does he get Cory out of Roy... AND DO I LOOK LIKE A CONDUMENT FOR A HOTDOG!"

Isaac hearing Roy's reaction to his new nick name he falls over laughing "Oh My God Hahahahaha Cory Mustard I can't believe it Hahahaha I'll never let Roy live this one down" Isaac says rolling around crying in laughter.

Cliff walks into Isaac office and looks at him with a worried look "Um LGT Corneal Isaacie, Brigadier General Rose Mustang wants you look over the place and make sure not to blow up anything sir." Said Cliff as he picks up his bag off the floor since he left it in the room for days.

Isaac's first reaction to Cliff is in fact "ROSE! Hahahahahaha oh God that's too rich Hahahaha what's next Brigadier General Root Beer Hahahaha that's too damn funny"

"Anyways sir, I will see you soon and be safe!" Cliff runs back to the car and gets in "I have informed LGT Corneal Isaacie sir, where are we going to though Brigadier General Zim Boi?"

At that moment Isaac continues to laugh rolling on the floor, then realizes "Oh that reminds me the state alchemy test begin in three days and I need to find someone to enroll for it" Thought Isaac to myself as he heads to the car outside "Cliff my boy looks like we're on a hunt" He says, pulling Cliff out of the car.

Cliff blinks and follows him "Um yes Isaac sir and good luck to you Brigadier General Box Shopper!" Said Cliff as he leaves off with Isaac in search of new Alchemist to enroll as a State Alchemist.

Sometime later Roy mustang arrives at the city of Senice to see most of the city in ruin "... My job never gets easier" He says putting on his glove. Then within seconds of putting his glove on, a large rock appears in the center of the city, 10 people falling from the rock itself.

"Hey old man, can you get these people out of here now? I cannot have them in this battle zone and it's too much to make sure they do not get hurt and from the looks of it you are a State Alchemist which means you can get them out of city while I get throw these guys out of here." Said a 5'6 or 5'7 ft male teen with black hair and wearing a dark green shirt with black pants.

Roy looks and chuckles as he shouts to the people "This Is A Combat Zone, Leave the area as soon as possible"

The teen looks at Roy and then remembers who the man is "Thank you, Roy Mustang, but now I got something to do before they get any ideas." Said the teen, running toward an alley at a fast pace and then he stops a second and turns his head toward Roy "By the way, the name is Geo Skill." Said Geo as he then runs down into the alley where no one can see him. Roy looks and smugly chuckles walking after Geo.

Roy sees one girl on his left on the street after he gets out the alley; she cut down two people with her black blade sword which is a symbol of the famous Kenji Family. She cut them without a sweat and even made clean strikes which made it look as if she never touch them "There that is two more of these thugs down, but where could the State Alchemist be?" She asks herself, wondering why they not got here yet.

Roy grabs her shoulder moving her aside smirking "He would be right here" he says flicking his fingers setting more thugs on fire.

She looks at him with a blink face and shakes her head "Wait you are a State Alchemist? I thought they would be more handsome than you…" Said the girl as she turn her head away.

"Well young lady I guess not everyone can live to your expectations" Roy says burning a few more thugs.

"Yeah that is true, I mean you look like an old man who can burn things…anyways I can handle the rest of them." She said as she runs up to 5 of them and cuts clean through them , then throws her sword into one guys head right between their eyes.

Roy stares at her "She's obviously happy to see me" he thought to himself.

She sees one person on the guy and then she drops her sword to run to a old man who is hurt badly "Oh my god, he is hurt badly…Hey Mr. Alchemist guy do you have anything sort of water or cloth?" she asks with a very concern voice.

Roy looks over "Look I'm the flame alchemist not some water creator..." Roy says as he takes off his coat and gives it to her "But you can use this to stop the blooding"

"Thanks and I thought you were a water alchemist and fire…anyways this will help now" She said as she makes a symbol on the coat and on the old man and the then a blue light shine on the old man. Within seconds he is fully recover from his injuries and even look better than ever.

Roy looks at her and smirks "You know you owe me for a new coat after that... but I can think of a way for you to pay me back"

She looks over at him with a grin "You are looking for someone to enroll as a State Alchemist am I right?" She ask as if she wants him to say it.

He nods with his smirk "and with the Brigadier General letter of recommendation I think we can get you in no problem, just be in Central in before 3 days" Roy says walking off before he adds "be sure to ask for the Brigadier when you get there"

"I see thanks but there is one thing I must say…There is a boy name Geo who is perfect for being one as well, he is a alchemist who can use the ground and control it even. If you want to see how he fights I best say you head to the east of the city." She said as she picks up her sword "By the way my name is Kim Kenji, of the family of blade fighters." Kim says as Roy nods as he waves himself off to the east of the city.

Mean while back at Central Isaac and Cliff walk around town as Isaac sighs "Man Cliff there's no one that can perform Alchemy... Crap I give up... want some ice cream?"

"Um sure sir, but I am sure that Brigadier General Roy Kino will find some for us!" Cliff says as he runs off to get the ice cream.

"Yeah yeah I know that... Wait Kino? Oh well, I know he will But that bastard will get all the credit for finding them... point I should get"

Meanwhile Roy reaches where Geo should be, but as he got there he saw 100 people on the ground or buried as Geo's arms are made of rock and he punches one last guy into the ground with great strength "There we go, there is no way anyone can keep sending people to attack like this…As long as my body has the power I will be able to use this alchemy…just hope I find what I am looking for soon." Geo said out loud, thinking he is alone.

Geo hears a clapping behind him as Roy walks up "Nicely done, block the enemy from entering in the city, ever thought of being a state alchemist Geo?" Roy asks.

Geo blinks and then turns to Roy quickly, with a grin on his face "Of Course, I always wanted to be a State Alchemist my whole life sir! If you will allow me to let me take the exam sir" Geo says with excitement in his voice.

Roy laughs a bit "Be in central in 3 days and don't be late" Roy says to Geo as they both smirk at each other.

Geo smiles and then quickly runs off. The path in which two teens will soon face is now opening into the world and soon will bring much to come for all that are involved with them….


End file.
